Gi the cat
'Note: This character is going through some updates and changes, as such certain elements of this page are subject to change. ' Gi the cat,(AKA Nerfed Gicandice) is a stand alone rebooted version of Gicandice the cat.She is an off and on antagonist and protagonist who possesses a split personality and "Mr.Hyde" like dark side, as well as a "Dr.Jekyll" normal side. Contents http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gi_the_Cat# hide#Appearance #Personality #History #Abilities ##Giant Stature ##Super jumping and cat recovery reflexes. ##Average Intelligence. #Quotes: #Weaknesses Appearance Due to the popularity of Gicandice the cat,I, Jaredthefox92 have decided to keep her former design and just change her a bit in terms of personality, abilities, and backstory. However unlike her previous version she really has no real control of her powers, and thus normally assumes the role of a normal sized Mobian adult female, that is until her darker side is unleashed. Personality ''"Hi! I'm Gi!" -''Good Gi "Good Gi" is the sweeter, more civil, and more mature version of Gi. It is believed to be her original personality and her self-conscious.In this personality she is friendly, compassionate, and harmless. She acts just like any other Mobian female would and has no remembrance or any comprehension of her bad side, other than the trouble she sees afterwards. Good Gi is known to hold her boyfriend Patrik in high regards and is known to comfort him when troubled or in pain, as well as cater to his needs such as making food for him often. ''"Outta my way, tinies!" ''-Bad Gi Once Gi's bad side is unleashed however she becomes a complete monster. Bad Gi shows littler concern for others well being,(other than Gi's boyfriend Patrik), but even then her love for him is selfish and overly possessive.Bad Gi is known to be very juvenile as well, often she is seen pitching titanic tantrums and acting immature and informal.She delights in causing property damage and scarring others with her monstrous stature and demeanor. Often she is seen chasing her boyfriend around to force him to abide by her terms within their relationship and she treats him more as her pet or a physical possession rather than an actual sentient being History Unknown to herself, Gi actually has a tragic past. She was born with weak bones and muscles due to a genetic diseases and was believed to be close at death at birth. Fortunately however, both her parents were well known geneticists and research scientists who were able to develop a cure of sorts by augmenting her very DNA to help her body become stronger and able to fight her weakness. However, this life saving cure was not without consequences, as others would later find out. As a child young Gi would often pass out, only to re-emerge with a completely different personality, and bizarre super strength that she would use to throw tantrums with. Eventually this became too much of a burden for her own mother and father and she was locked away in a biolab stasis chamber as they could not bring themselves to bear with terminating their own daughter.Eventually however, Gi was able to escape the bio stasis chamber by her own,(or perhaps someone aided her). Not recalling her past or even knowing of her alternate personality Gi escaped the lab and started a life as a young semi-normal girl. Abilities Giant Stature Just like Gicandice before her, Gi's strength comes from well her giant sized body. She possesses giant strength, (that is mythological giant strength), and enhanced endurance.Also she has the ability to reach high objects and has more surface area with her body as well. Super jumping and cat recovery reflexes. Dispite being a giant and comparably slow in reflexes in regards to normal humans and Mobians Gi possesses the ability not only to land on her feet safely from incredible heights, (meaning she can't be killed the same way King Kong was), but she also has the ability to leap incredibly long distances by jumping. Average Intelligence. Unlike her previous version, Gi has no problems with language and is known to possess normal Mobian intelligence, however she also has problems paying attention to things sometimes. Quotes: Weaknesses Much of Gicandice's weaknesses have been passed down to Gi, some notable weaknesses include: *Sound waves can damage her hearing ( her hearing is amplified) *Gi is hydrophobic,(she drowns quickly due to her weight and cannot swim, also she has a fear of water) *Gi can become easily distracted *She trust people too well and as such is often able to fall into traps quite easily *Gi is mortal *Gi is vulnerable to about every elemental power their is. *Gi has to eat more food than the average being, a lot more food. *She relies on brute force to much *Energy weapons, waves, and psychic powers work well against her *Gi is very slow when walking *She is not cautious. *She's vulnerable to radiation, biological weaponry, and chemicle weaponry. Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Good Category:Evil